Desert Flower
by AdamLL
Summary: The story of Ismaire and how she becomes the queen of Jehanna. Before she was the somber queen of haunting beauty she was a rebellious adventurer.


The bright sun shone in through the window onto the book Ismaire was reading. The sun always gave her a headache when she was reading. It was a love hate relationship. She loved the warmth but always hated the burns it gave her fair skin. She and her mother were known for having bright red hair and pale skin. This was a rarity in Jehanna. Almost everyone had tan skin with dark hair. Maybe that was why the prince had his eye on her for his bride. His coronation was coming soon and he would have to pick a bride from the highborn houses. Ismaire hated the thought of marrying someone she didn't even know, especially since she had her eye on someone else.

A tap at her window made her jump but she couldn't help but smile ear to ear when she saw who it was. Peter was standing outside her window waving her out on some adventure no doubt. Peter was a ladies' man around town. Every girl wanted to be with him and for good reason. He was very handsome and had a strong, toned body. A girl could get lost in his brown eyes.

She slammed the book shut and changed into some white robes. They fit nicely with her body shape and also helped her stay cool in the desert heat. The white robes also made her red eyes pop. She was taller than most girls and was curvy. Her mother often boasted about her birthing hips much to her dismay. Her mother also told her she had the grace of a dancer, beauty of a flower, and voice like a song bird. Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't deny her beauty but she wasn't vain. She took one final spin in the mirror before rushing out to see Peter. Just as she reached the door someone cleared their throat making her gasp. She turned to see Arys standing in the living room. She thought she was alone in the house.

Arys was her annoying younger brother. He looked very much like their dad but without the charisma. They had the same black hair, tan skin, and green eyes. Sampson wanted so much from Arys but he would fail time and time again using any kind of weapon. Ismaire felt a little sorry for him, but then again he asked for it most of the time.

"Where are you going, my dear sister?" His voice suggested he wanted something in return for keeping her secret. Ismaire couldn't contain her frustration.

"Darn you, Arys! Can't I have a little fun once in awhile? I don't ask you for much."

Arys thought about it for a second and shook his head. "Nah, don't think so. But if you let me come along I can look the other way."

Ismaire rolled her eyes. "That doesn't make any sense. If you come along we will both be in trouble."

"You forget our parents believe everything I say. I've built a trust with them always telling on you. They would believe any excuse I came up with when we arrive home late."

Ismaire narrowed her eyes in anger. She hated his cockiness, but knew she wouldn't get away with it without him. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine, come along then, I don't care."

Arys hugged her. "You won't regret it!"

Ismaire pushed him off. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

Peter was waiting impatiently outside and moaned when he saw Arys.

"Why is the brat coming along?" His voice was not hiding his disgust.

Before Arys could raise a stink Ismaire answered. "Without him I can't come so leave it at that."

Peter pulled her in close and kissed her with a smile. "I've missed those lips."

"Is that all you've missed?" She said playfully.

Ismaire smiled and looked dreamily into his brown eyes. She wanted to pour her heart out but their relationship hadn't gone passed teasing and playful kisses. It would be too painful for Peter anyway. She was forbidden to be with anyone who didn't belong to an esteemed house. It did occur to her that she could be all together wrong about Peter. He was known to be a player. She was sure he had been with a woman before and she couldn't pretend that she was his only flame. Maybe he wouldn't even be upset about her leaving.

"The others are waiting by the well." He said as they walked together with Arys behind. "We've been given a mark to kill. It will pay for that new sword I've been wanting."

To hear him talk about it filled her with excitement. She had planned to buy that sword for him as a parting gift. "If I knew this would be more than a day's journey I would have been more prepared."

Peter laughed. "The girls brought everything we need. Don't you trust me? I've always got everything under control."

He was right of course. Ismaire admired Peter because he had been taking care of himself since he was a child. Alone on the streets he trained himself so he could earn money by fighting. He had a few scars to tell the tale.

When they arrived at the well the whole gang was there, Taran, Terra, Hilde, and Johan. They had been filling skins with water for the journey through the desert. The land was harsh and many people had died traveling unprepared. When she was younger even thinking about leaving the city would have frightened her but now there was a sense of freedom and adventure. Her whole life she had lived under her parents rules. When she was with Peter and her friends she felt free and alive.

Hilde was the first to hug Ismaire. The others stopped what they were doing to greet everyone. Hilde was Ismaire's closest girlfriend. They both had an uncommon hair color in Jehanna and bonded over that fact. Hilde had very light blonde, almost silver hair with golden eyes. Her skin was a light brown and for her small body she was very tough. She kept her hair in braids with beads and bands adorning them. Any other person would have looked strange but Hilde made it work for her.

Taran was next to hug her and hand her a skin of water. He was a quiet farm boy who brought Peter leftover food that they couldn't sell at market. They have been close ever since. He had dark brown hair and eyes. Peter often said he didn't trust anyone more than Taran. Ismaire could agree with that because he was the most loyal person she knew. He was the best with a lance.

Terra was Taran's younger sister and was Arys' age. Ismaire knew how fond of her Arys was. She figured that was why he wanted to come along. Terra looked like the female version of Taran. Same hair, eyes, and skin tone. Many had mistaken them for twins. The only difference was her explosive and loud personality. She was the only archer in the group. When the family didn't make enough with their herd she would go hunting for small game.

Johan was last to come over. He was very impatient and probably wanted to leave instead of playing catch-up. He had bushy green hair and green eyes. His complexion was tan like everyone else. Ismaire couldn't think of a time when Johan hadn't carried a book with him. He was obsessed with magic and practiced any chance he had. Ismaire read only because she had to. She couldn't understand Johan in that way but they were ok friends anyway.

"Now that everyone has caught up can we leave?" Johan jumped on his horse.

Hilde rolled her eyes. "Talk about a nice reunion, huh?" The two girls giggled. "I want you to ride next to me, ok?"

Ismaire nodded quietly. She knew what her friend wanted to ask. They all mounted and set off into the desert. Peter caught everyone up on the mark. It was a large desert tiger that was killing off people's herd. It was spotted leading a group of smaller tigers. It was actually a dangerous mission but Ismaire had faith in her companions. Her biggest fear was a cage, not any battle or monster. Once Peter was done talking Hilde went alongside Ismaire.

"So when do you leave for the capital?" She spoke as though she were walking through on glass.

"My mother says we leave a week before coronation so we have a chance to get to know Prince Edmond."

She hated talking about it. It was like talking about the end of her life. She was no longer the adventurous girl but would have to be a noble princess and future queen.

Hilde managed a sad smile. "Let's make this an adventure to remember."

Ismaire smiled back and then met eyes with Peter. "I plan to."


End file.
